Steel academy
by Mr.Pokemon Fanfic
Summary: Just your normal guy goes to school,finds out its a all girls school type of thing. How will Wes Storm survive?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Thanks for reading this is what I always wanted to see in story like this.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

"So this is the place huh" I marveled. I'm Wes my dad sent me to this school he invented the pokedex with Prof. Oak, he's a genius and so am I. That one of the reasons I'm here, the other two are my athletics and the other is my dad. He's been every secretive about this place I don't know why though. But I'm stuck here for three school years. whoopee-fucken-doo. I was purposely late so I didn't have to go to my last class. I pulled my hat up so that you could almost see my hairline grabbed my pack and walked onto the school grounds.

"Ummm, hi I'm the transfer student from Spearpoint" I mumbled to the secretary at the desk. She looked up and smiled.

"Hello there..." she looked at her laptop "Wes, don't worry we have kept your arrival a mystery". Huh I wondered why not just tell them... My thought was interrupted "here is your classes, let me show your dorm"

"Nice place" it was pretty large had a couch an Xbox one, eight king beds, a bathroom and a sliding glass door that leads outside. The secretary handed me a key card which I guess was for unlocking the doors like at a hotel. After she left I chose the bed that didn't look like it was being used, that is when I looked at the other beds and noticed. "Da fuck?" my eyes widened "there are bras and panties on the beds and... holy arceus there are tampons too?!" This can only mean one thing "these guys here are total players! (Insert face palm here) I immediately skyped Red.

"You. Are. A. Retard."

"What, why"

"Bras, panties and tampons doesn't tip you off at all"

"No"

"Dude, you're in an all girls schoo-" Red was interrupted by the door opening.

"And I was all like no way and then- what the hell?" a group of seven walked in and stared at him like was an alien.

"Your fucked" Red spat before he ended the skype call.

All girls school I thought, well that explains a lot now the pieces of the puzzle all fit together, wait a second my dad sent me to an all girls school? Red is right, I'm fucked, unless I do something, fast that is.

"Hi, names Wes and I am the new student from Spearpoint" I said as I walked over to them holding out a hand to shake "nice to meet you". I was met with a bitch slap across the face.

"PERVERT" she screamed and punch me in the nose, causing a nosebleed. I backed up to my bed grabbing a tissue of the night stand and putting it in my nose to stop the bleeding. Now I got a better look at her she had long blonde hair and had a slender figure and at the very least a c-cup breast.

"Oh come on Charlotte, don't hurt him he _is_ kind of cute" a girl similar to the girl who was apparently Charlotte except she was a Brunette and had a d-cup.

"Yeah, listen to her" I begged but to no success, she had already released her rhyhorn.

"Renia tackle him" without hesitation the rhyhorn charged me, ramming me into the wall, ripping off my shirt.

"Wow, nice abs" one of the girls said.

I tried to smile at her but the rhydon was pinning me against the wall. "Yo, hey Luke a little help here" I telepathically told him, in an instant my lucario came out and addressed the situation and use waster pulse to one hit K.O it.

"Sorry master I didn't know we had arrived at the academy yet" he thought to me "I would have been out to protect you"

"You knew of this" I responded. I CAN'T EVEN TRUST MY OWN POKEMON.

"Your father ordered me too"

"I see"

My hate for my dad was boiling. How could he, that idiot. Just then the doors opened and some popped their head in.

"Ahhh, Wes its seems that your settled in already" she said.

"Can I ask you to come with me please, you too girls"

I nodded and followed her with the girls following me.

"Don't worry I'll explain every thing"

* * *

**Whew, that took two hours to write.**

**I know every thing is confusing for you now but all will be explained in chapter 2.**

**see ya**

**Mr. Pokemon Fanfic out.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Test

**A/N**

**This chapter I will explain the characters features and introduce some new ones. This story I will be using all the best moments from ever fanfic I have read and some originals so thank you Boating turtle and SEGA nesquik.**

* * *

"Who are you exactly"? I asked the women escorting me and shielding me from any girls walking by. She had brown hair that flowed past her shoulders and curled outward at the end. She wore amber rimmed glasses and a brown coat and a brown skirt that ended at her knees. She looked important.

"I am the headmistress of Steel academy, call me Ms. Steel"

"Headmistress?" that sounded weird. "Is a headmistress like a principle?

She paused thinking about what to say "yes, I guess so"

When we reached a door with a sign saying "Ms. Steel" she lead us in.

"Holy mew this is big" it was. It was about as big as the dorm, but it went up a level, there where bookshelf's on every side except for the stairs leading up to the second level of the office. There was the average teacher desk and cabinets, there was a mini fridge under her desk, paintings of former of other headmistresses, but no headmasters. "When you say this is an all girls school do you mean teachers too"?

"Yes, you are the first boy to stay here ever, which reminds me... are you having a good time here"?

"Besides the broken rib, yes this everything is fine" Luke reached to my rib and used his aura to heal me, in an instant relief flooded over me. I nodded to him as if to say thank you.

"Oh, I apologize for my students" she glanced at the girls "can I assume it was you miss Charlotte"?

Charlotte cleared her throat "yes Ms. Steel, I thought he was a pervert looking through our stuff" that ticked me off I'm no perv... most of the time.

"As punishment you will show Mr. Storm around the school, understood"?

"Yes Ms. Steel"

"Off you go then"

Charlotte spun on her heels as she walked out the door me on her tail. We twisted and turned down some halls until we reached the gym.

"This is the gym we work out, the swimming pool is over that way" she pointed down the hall " we train outside" she said as she walked to the door, I could see she didn't care about anything. The view was beautiful the school was on the end of a small peninsula, to the left and right was endless ocean, while straight ahead was forest. Charlotte sighed and popped some gum in her mouth.

"That is the forest, half is for training the other is half is for recreational' a smile crept on her face, I know that smile, it's the one my little sisters has when she did something bad and pinned it on me. "I almost forgot about the newbie testing" that didn't sound good, my mind raced what kind of test, a paper pencil, athletic,sexual, my cheeks turned a light pink. Charlotte's voice brought me back to reality.

"You know what, we'll start now" she flipped out a phone "Jamie get the girls down here" she glanced at me get all the stuff out of the shed" behind me was an old broken down shed, but everything inside of it was brand new football pads, footballs,baseballs,bats etc.

Later after Charlotte's posse came, they made me carry all the stuff to field in front of the forest and told to chase down fly balls.

"Where is a mitt"?

"You don't get one"

"Huh"?

"If you don't get out there Lisa will start hitting straight at you" I looked at the most sporty one out of all the girls. She looked serious, so I ran out. I caught them all, but it burned like hell.

"Whats next" I asked trying not to like my hands weren't burning. Charlotte looked slightly pissed.

"Football" she simply said. I almost laughed out loud. I was the best football player at Spearpoint. The MVP of the Kanto vs. Kalos game. I caught every pass with ease. Now Charlotte was really pissed.

**Charlotte POV**

"Throw it at the school" Charlotte whispered to Lisa.

"Why"?

"Because I want to see him fail"

"Fine" she said obediently

**Wes POV**

Thats not fair. I started to slow down so I didn't run into the wall, but I didn't slow. WHAT THE FUCK! my head screamed.

_"Relax, everything is going to fine" _a strong voice said. Now I was freaking out what the hell? _"you are an aura guardian are you not?"_

"Arceus" how, it can't, but it was. "what are you doing"

_"Helping out with the situation with the girls" _I could see that they disliked me but I didn't really care_ "you'll thank me later"_

"What are we doing exactly"?

_"We're going to catch it"_

"But its ten feet up"

My first foot hit the wall, then the second, then a final third as I bounded up the wall, catching the ball over my shoulder and just for show kicked my feet over my head. Everything was in slow motion.

_"This is for bonus points"_

"Bonus points" that didn't make any sense until I saw the just to the right there was a class going on and everyone was staring at me, suddenly my hand went to my hat and tipped it to them in a classy way "oh, bonus points"

**Charlotte POV**

"I'm wet" Lisa moaned, everyone nodded in agreement except Charlotte who had a huge blush on her face.

"Wow"

**Wes POV**

"That was awesome"

_"I know"_

"Thanks"

_"Your welcome, just call if you need me"_

I tried my very best to not freak out about what just happened. I held it inside, barely.

"I have to admit that was pretty cool" I knew she was lying, I could feel her aura. "But there is still one more test" at this point I was ready for anything as soon as class goes ends we're playing paintball boys vs girls" I almost shit myself, is she crazy?

"How many girls go here"

"About two or three hundred" she read my facial expression and laughed "you better start running, I already texted everyone and class ends *looks at watch* right now" The bell rang in the background.

"No protection"? probably not.

"Nope" she handed a paintball gun and I ran.

She is such an ass. Then I remembered arceus.

_"I can't sorry"_

"WHAT"

_"I have to stop giratina, she is causing trouble in Sinnoh, but don't worry I'll be back in about a month"_

_But wait_

_"Bye"_

"Ass". I was fucked. I sighed and took off my shirt no point in ruining it, I started to make my way through the forest.

**Charlotte POV**

"You do know we only have fifty guns right" Lisa asked Charlotte

"Of course I just wanted to see his face when told two to three hundred girls were coming after him"

"Same trick as always"

"Of course"

"Let's go then"

**Wes POV**

"Fuckfuckfuck, shitshitshit" I muttered to myself, I was way too paranoid *crack* I spun around to a girl was following me, she ran she soon as I saw her, I followed. First blood. I chased her around trees, rocks, bushes and right when I was about to shoot she dove under a bush.

"You ran pretty fast"

"Almost caught her"

"Almost" about fifty girls rose from the bushes blocking my way out.

"...Fuck... just get it over with" suddenly an idea came to mind, I smiled dropping my gun.

"Quitting so easily that's no fun"

"Too bad this will hurt like hell"

"Sorry"

"3..."

"2..."

"1..."

"Fire!" I immediately bent knees so I looked the scene from The Matrix. Paint balls whizzed over head but not hitting me, I slowly stood up again looking at the damage the girls did it was perfect, they had shot each other.

"Missed me" I kicked my gun up into my hands and turned to face Lisa her gun on me, mine on her.

"Do you really think you can beat me"

Her face turned to a frown "I do but you won't like it" she bent her gun down so it was aimed at my crotch.

"I'll have to apologize to him later" her eyes filled with lust.

"Huh, him"? I looked to where she was aiming, my eyes shrunk, I sweat dropped. Shit.

"Sorry" she had a evil smile on her face.

*Click*

*Zip*

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu"

* * *

**A/N**

**Ouch.**

**So far Wes has got to Steel academy found out it was an all girls school (the hard way),met Charlotte, met Ms. Steel, Charlotte took him on a tour of the school, met Lisa, did Charlotte's "test", met arceus, paintball incident. Lemons next chapter.**

**Mr. Pokemon Fanfic out**


	3. Chapter 3: Advantage

**A/N**

**I didn't write the part where Lisa shoots Wes in the balls for two reasons. One it was just too painful to think about. Two I couldn't put his scream into words... it was terrible, so I started the chapter after the screaming ended. I realize that I didn't describe what Lisa looked like so here's her OC. **

**Name Lisa Flare**

**Gender Female **

**Description 5'8, dirty blonde, F-cup, Wants Wes all to herself and dreams of marrying him.**

**Pokémon crawdaunt, charmelen , ralts, mega banette, vanillish, armaldo**

**Any way, on to the story. (Warning lemon and VERY intense language)**

* * *

Every thing was growing darker, my throat hurt from screaming so much, I don't think I could stay conscious for much longer, everything was turning black.

"Don't worry Mr. Stormy" she purred.I looked up to see Lisa crouching in front of me. Really she was trying to seduce me now? "I'll take care of you".

"What does that mean"

She giggled "you'll see".

"This is gonna suck"

"No, I am". My cock?

Oh. Shit. The darkness won, I fell asleep.

* * *

**Two days later.**

* * *

I woke up with start, my eyes darted around, I think I was in an infirmary, that's when I saw Lisa asleep by my bedside.

"Lisa... Lisa...LISA" I shouted to her.

She slowly rose her head, she looked pretty with a bed head. "So your up" she smiled "you have been out for two days"

"I missed the weekend? Fuck". Wait why was I out in the first place, the memories came flooding back. "YOU SHOT ME IN MY BALLS"

"yyyyaaaa...sorry about that"

"Did you stay here the whole time"

"Yea, I waited for you to wake up". Thank mew, relief washed over me, I thought she was going to take advantage of me in my coma.

"So you didn't take advantage of me when I was out" a smirk grew on her face.

"I was waiting for when you woke up". God, fuckin, dammit.

"That's what I thought". Before I could stop her she drew me into a kiss, I felt two pills go down my throat. "Dafuck was that"

"One was to make your pride hard" I could feel my member hardening "and one was to paralyze your arms and legs"

"So your going to take advantage of me and there is nothing I can do about it?"

She slid my pants off "sorry Wes but I _need_ this"

**Lemon warning**

She slid down my pants and striped away my boxers like she had been practicing. She gazed at my erected dick, filled with lust.

"How long is he"

"I don't know I never though of fuckin measuring it"

"It doesn't matter, I want it bad"

She slowly kissed the top of my penis, steadily gaining speed and depth with each dip. I couldn't help myself, I started to moaning and I knew that I was not going to last much longer, each motion pushed me further over the edge, at last I couldn't hold it in any more, the flood gates opened. She moaned as she downed my cum.

"I...*gurgle* need you in me *gurgle* now"

She thrust onto me without a second thought, I felt my dick penetrate her barrier, I could tell she was holding in her scream.

"It doesn't hurt" I asked

"N-n-not with you"she smeared a pained smile which eased into a relaxed one. She started to bob up and down on me filling us both with pleasure. Wait a second, no, no way I am enjoying this, no way. As she continued it was too hard to hold on, but I wasn't going to give her satisfaction, not again so I made a hard decision.

"I-I need" I can't believe I'm saying this "needyourpussy" I rushed.

"Say it slower" she cooed. Damn I hate her.

"Let me... lick your slit" her answer was instant.

"Of course sweety" she threw herself on me making it hard to breath, but still slowly tracing her with my tongue. Her moaning continued as I started to enter her swirling her with my tongue. "I'M CUMMING" she screamed, not a second later she filled my mouth with cum.

"Can you get off me now"

"Swallow"

"Huh?"

"Swallow it"

I didn't have much of a choice so I gulped down her fluids. She smiled as she climbed off of me and redressed. How did she think she was going to get away with this?

"Too bad you have to forget all of this"

"Why"

"Because you'll tell on me"

I nodded "True, true"

"Alakazam amnesia, make him forget the last hour" the alakazam obeyed and unleashed an attack, wiping my memory and putting me back into my coma

* * *

**Twenty minutes later...**

* * *

I woke up with a start. Where was I? I looked around seeing I was in hospital bed I guessed that I was In the infirmary but why were the sheets wet? I must of sweat a little. That's when I noticed the note on my lap, so I opened it and read it.

_"If you are reading this that means you woke up from your coma" _that makessense, a coma _" head back to the dorms and try not to make much noise - the girls"__  
_

"Okay then" I said to myself, I reached for my pokeballs to take out Luke "Why am I naked" I thought for a moment "tests?". I saw my belt by my bag and grabbed them and took out Luke.

"What do you wish master" Luke said to me.

"Cut the crap Luke from now on come out of your ball anytime you want, I want you to act as my best friend now that Red isn't here, and don't call me master"

"Thank mew I hated acting like butler" I smiled I like this Luke better than the old one.

"Toss me my clothes and get my stuff will ya"

After I put all my stuff on (except for my shirts which for all I know was still in the woods for all I knew) we left for the dorm when we got there I was the girls watching Hunger games catching fire, I walked in on the elevator scene and I did't think they noticed I was there. This is perfect. I waited until Johanna had taken off her clothes and Katniss had that hilarious look on her face.

"Awkward" I whispered from the door way I was leaning on, all the girls heads snapped towards me". 'Nailed it' I thought in my head.

"WES" they screeched as they rushed to me. I tried to get out of there way but they pinned me to a bed "we missed you"

"Guys, you're missing the best part of the movie" I said casually, I looked down at the bed that I was pinned to and saw something I didn't expect.

"Who's bed is this"

"It's mine" the group parted to reveal Charlotte.

"Then can you explain why my shirt is between the sheets" a dark red blush appeared on her face.

"I umm... was" I cut her off

"Was keeping it warm for me, thanks" I honestly didn't want to hear her excuse.

"Good night" I mumbled, why did I feel so tired, weird.

"Ya, good night" they echoed.

I slept okay, I dreamed about how arceus was now basically my wing man now, MY wing man this is awesome. I woke with a start, mostly because Charlotte hit me with a pillow.

"Wake up we have school today and you have to introduce yourself since we haven't told anyone about you, but there are tons of rumors because of your little football stunt" she grunted. Shit I forgot about school!

* * *

**The one thing your thinking now: wow that escalated quickly and I guess it did. Sorry again for the errors but I'm really tired. Leave a review.**

**Mr. Pokemon Fanfic out.**


End file.
